REDACTED
Part 1 Bulma and Vegeta were having Vegeta's was going inside Bulma's . Trunks walked in and saw them Vegeta blasted Trunks into pieces and continued with the It was odd. Part 2 Goku and Chi Chi were having Goku's was going inside Chi-Chi's . Gohan and Goten walked in and saw them. Goten did not know what was. Gohan covered his eyes, but Goku's and Chi Chi's were covered by sheets. It was very odd. Goten asked Gohan pointing to Chi Chi's He told him that it was a Cave. Goten pointed to Goku's and asked what it was. Gohan replied it was a Snake. That night, Goten screamed and said: Gohan! Wake up! Daddy's Snake is going inside Mum's Cave! Part 3 Gohan thought about having with Videl. Videl knew what he was thinking and slapped him on his face and then dragged him to bed. They had as quickly as possible and that was how Pan was born. Part 4 Frieza and Cooler were in their teens and have a flash back. King Cold and Queen Cold are having Frieza opened the Private Chamber Door and stared at them. He was 4 and Cooler was 7. Frieza asked, "Mama, whats that?" pointing to her . "Well sweetheart, thats where we get the hole from where get the money!" said Queen Cold. Cooler said, "Wow! I want that too!" Queen Cold and King Cold nudged each other. Then Queen Cold said, "Well sweetie, very few people get this "Money Hole". O.K?" "O.K Mommy." said Cooler. Cooler and Frieza left the room. "I totally wanna have that "Money Hole! Let's steal it, O.K Frieza?" said Cooler. "Yes, Big Brother! Lets!" said Frieza enthusiastically. Back in the room, King Cold and Queen Cold sighed relieved and continued with the ''"You'rent trying hard enough!" said King Cold! "I am! I'm trying my best!" said Queen Cold. "Well your best isn't enough! Try harder!" said King Cold. Frieza and Cooler overheard their conversation and Cooler said to Frieza, "Wow, dad must really need the money if he has to force mom to'' ''make money!"' '' Cooler and Frieza thinks and smiles with satisfaction. Cooler says, "If I'd known what mom's was, back then, my would have gone totally ." Frieza replied, "Hey, lets go and spy one more time! This time, we can get it on Camera!" Part 5 Krillin and 18 were going to have . “How can you have with an Android Machine?” asked Krillin. “I’m not an Android, Krillin. Now if you don’t cooperate, I’m going to punch you” said 18. “Wait, wait… How can you not be an Android? Do you have a count? If you don’t, I can get you a nice donor. But you gotta give a Billion Zeni to them for donating their . Ya know, I’m in touch with some of the best donors in the world! So if you want some... I could get it for you at a cheap rate of 10,000 – 20,000 Zeni or maybe, just maybe, even free!” said Krillin. Android 18 was getting totally annoyed. “Just do it! Stick your inside my !” said 18. “Wait, wait… do you even have a ? (Possibly a hole full of wires and screws)”said Krillin. “That’s it! I’m outta here!” said 18 and flew away from Kami House. “Bye! See ya later! Alright Marron, you can come out now!” said Krillin. Marron crawled from under the bed and said, “Kr-illin, lets get this show on the road, big boy!” said Marron. “Alright, Marron!” said Krillin, grinning. And then they had . Category:Fan Fiction